


The Photoshoot

by AGreaterCreator



Series: The Photoshoot [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: A photographer with a mind-controlling camera starts working with celebs





	1. Maisie Williams

** The Photoshoot Part 1: Maisie Williams. **

** By agreatercreator1@gmail.com **

** **

_MC, M/F, Maisie Williams._

This story is fiction I am not a photographer and have never met a celebrity except Richard O’Brian in a café once whom I have no desire to fuck. If you think hypnosis works like this in real life you’re a moron. If you try it I will not come and visit you in jail.

If you are under 18 then stop reading. I’m sure there’s a non-sexual my little pony site for you to visit.

If you are over 18 or ignored the previous sentence then enjoy.

This is my first of my Photo shoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include next time please let me know.

Hello my names Alan I am 32 years old and I am a photographer who works with the rich and famous some may think that it would be terrible job having to deal with stuck up divas. Well for me it’s the best job in the world. I got the camera flashgun as a reward for saving a gypsy you see the flashgun is special whoever is caught in it slips into a hypnotic trance. Of course, my life hasn’t always been this awesome for most of my career I was stuck taking baby photo’s and taking advantage of the odd MILF and I was happy with that. Until one agent made a mistake that’s when my adventures began.

The Photoshoot Part 1: Maisie Williams.

It had been a quiet day when my buzzer rang and my assistants voice said a “Miss Maisie Williams to see you Alan” strange I didn’t think I had anymore clients today “huh Maisie Williams” I thought out loud “she has the same name as that gorgeous actress in Game of Thrones” “that’s because she is that gorgeous actress in Game of Thrones” came a voice from behind me. I spun round and couldn’t believe it Maisie Williams was stood in my studio. Stood in a baseball cap, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans “sorry Miss Williams” I uttered “I didn’t …” she cut me off with a smile “it’s fine believe me I have been called much worse and please call me Maisie. My agent sent me to get some new headshots done” she looked around confused “but I think he sent me to the wrong place, sorry to of wasted your time” she turned to leave “wait” I called “I know we are nothing fancy but I have a camera and I know how to use it, plus you are already here” she smiled again “what the hell, where do you want me.” I escorted her over to a stool as I set up my equipment before long I snapped off a few headshots then I remembered the flash in all my excitement I had forgot about it. “Maisie, I want to get a few with a different flash” “Ok Hun” she replied while staring at her mobile phone. I got my special flashgun and attached it too my camera “ok Maisie smile” Maisie looked up and smiled as the camera flashed I saw her eyes glaze over and I couldn’t help but smile “Maisie can you hear me?” I asked “yes” came her very groggy reply, like she had just woken up from a long nap. “Maisie we are gonna take some more pictures but first I think it would be better if you took off your T-Shirt” she didn’t reply instead she just took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, knocking her cap off and revealing her pale purple bra, bending down I picked up her cap and put it on her back to front then snapped a few more pics. “Ok Maisie you’re doing great but let’s loose the jeans” again with no reply she kicked off her trainers then unfastened her jeans and pulled them down then just stood there staring off into space “wow” was all that I could manage as I looked at this gorgeous actress stood in front of me in just her matching underwear and a baseball cap I got her in several different poses as I took more pictures ending with her bent over a stool looking back over her shoulder at me.

That was it I could hold back no more I put my camera down on pulled my erect cock out then putting my hands on her hips I pressed myself against her “Oh Maisie you are so fucking hot” again she didn’t reply, she just stood there partly bent over excepted my obscene grinding against her ass eventually I semblance of self-control. Stepping back I uttered the words I’d been wanting to say for the last hour “Maisie, remove your underwear” I snapped more pics as she removed her bra followed pretty soon by her panties, and there she was Maisie Williams stood just a few feet in front of me wearing nothing but a back to front baseball cap and all I could do is take pictures from every angle I could think as I stood over her knelt down looking up at me I decided to stop wasting time “Maisie suck my cock” she instantly took it in her mouth and began sucking and licking it like a pro. I couldn’t begin to describe how amazing it felt inside her warm wet mouth I put my hand on the back of her head and began fucking her mouth “oh Maisie that feels wonderful” I panted between thrusts I wanted to fuck her so badly I pulled out of her mouth and lifted her up to her feet then spinning her around I didn’t have to say a word as she automatically bent over the stool grinning I spread her legs then lifted her feet of the ground and used the tip of my dick to find her opening and with one quick thrust I was in. It felt wonderful this was the moment I dreamed of since I got that flash gun, I mean getting the local MILF to suck me off was fun and all but as I penetrated Maisie Williams I thought about how many other celebrities I could get as my mind began to wonder I snapped back to reality, “I can fantasise later” I told myself “but right no I have the real thing It wasn’t long before I got the familiar feeling so I pulled out pushed her to her knees and told her to finish me off with her hands, obediently she took me in both hands and began pumping away and a minute later I exploded all over her covering her face in spunk. I looked down at her and she just knelt there looking up at me with her face covered I spunk I quickly grabbed my camera “smile” I said, she smiled, and I took more pictures. Then I told her to get clean up pointing to the sink in the corner, then get dressed. Five minutes later she was back in front of me fully dressed “ok Maisie I’m gonna wake you up in a few minutes, when I do you will not remember what just happened instead you will only remember what an amazing photographer I am. You will recommend me too your agent and all your celeb friends’ and will not want to work with another photographer. Do you understand” “yes” she replied “good, wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1” she looked at me and smiled “we done?” she asked “yeah” I replied “how was it?” “great, I have never felt so relaxed during a shoot”. “good” I will forward the shots to your agent” she smiled ok as she walked to th door she stopped and looked over at me “thanks again” she said “and see you next time”. I smiled as she left the next day I sent her agent the headshots keeping all the fun pics for myself.

A week later I got a phone call from Maisie’s agent “hey” he said “Maisie Is raving about you, says you’re the best she has ever worked with and I represent another girl, Hannah Spearritt and was wondering would you mind doing her?” “I would love to do Hannah” I told him “send her round”.

Coming soon The Photoshoot Part 2: Hannah Spearritt


	2. Hannah Spearritt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After my amazing session with Maisie, I get to meet my teenage crush.

The Photoshoot Part 2: Hannah Spearritt.  
By agreatercreator1@gmail.com

MC, M/F, Hannah Spearritt.  
This story is fiction I am not a photographer and have never met a celebrity except Richard O’Brian in a café once whom I have no desire to fuck. If you think hypnosis works like this in real life you’re a moron. If you try it I will not come and visit you in jail.  
If you are under 18 then stop reading. I’m sure there’s a non-sexual my little pony site for you to visit.  
If you are over 18 or ignored the previous sentence then enjoy.  
This is my second of my Photoshoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include next time please let me know.  
Hello, my names Alan I am 32 years old and I am a photographer who works with the rich and famous some may think that it would be a terrible job having to deal with stuck up divas. Well for me it’s the best job in the world. I got the camera flashgun as a reward for saving a gipsy you see the flashgun is special whoever is caught in it slips into a hypnotic trance. Of course, my life hasn’t always been this awesome for most of my career I was stuck taking baby photo’s and taking advantage of the odd MILF and I was happy with that. Until one agent made a mistake that’s when I got to have Maisie Williams I warped her mind and enjoyed her body. A week later I got a phone call from her agent “hey” he said, “Maisie Is raving about you, says you’re the best she has ever worked with and I represent another girl, Hannah Spearritt and was wondering would you mind doing her?” “I would love to do Hannah,” I told him “send her round”.

The Photoshoot Part 2: Hannah Spearritt.

I was so excited today was the day Hannah Spearritt the main star of my wanking sessions in the early 2000s and today she was gonna be mine, as I set everything up the buzzer rang “Mrs Spearritt is here sir” my mouth went dry “send her in” the door opened and in walked Hannah her blonde hair cut short she was wearing a short white skirt, a cream shirt and a white jacket. Already I was having to hide an erection. I shook her hand and told her I was a huge fan and loved her in Primeval she thanked me with a smile that drove me wild. “shall we begin” she nodded, and I led there to the studio area and got my camera. I couldn’t wait for her I had to have her, so I attached my flash to the camera then I spun around and shot the flash at her.  
Her eyes glazed instantly, and I smiled “Hannah” I began “I’m not wasting any time with you. I have waited for over 10 years to get my hands on you now I have you, STRIP” she began by taking off her jacket, then she pulled her shirt over her head and my jaw dropped ‘she wasn’t wearing a bra’ and I snapped a few pictures of her perfect perky little tits. Ignoring me she carried on pulling off her skirt and her white lace panties then stood up and looked at me “you are so fucking hot” I blurted “thank you” she replied in a groggy voice leaning in I kissed her and out of instinct she kissed me back. I spent about 10 minutes just kissing her before I told her to lie down then kneeling between her legs and buried my face in her pussy and began licking frantically. Even in her trance state she was feeling it and letting out groans as she gripped the back of my head and pushed my face into her and after only a few minutes she tensed up and my face began soaked with juice.  
Kneeling back up I tear my erection out of my trousers and push it towards her face, the only word I could manage was “SUCK” she obliged taking me in her mouth and to heaven. I snapped more pics as her head bobbed back and forth on my cock after a few minutes I dropped the camera and grabbed the back of her head then began trusting fucking her suckling mouth harder and harder until I felt my balls tightening and only a few seconds later I exploded in her mouth pulling out I fell back and looked over at her she sat there with cum dribbling down her chin. I grabbed my camera “smile Hannah” she looked at me and smiled her usual innocent smile and it looked even sexier with the addition on my cum I snapped more pictures then I had an idea jumping to my feet I headed to the closet.  
Coming back, I told Hannah to clean up then I hand her a black leather corset, panties, Knee-high boots and some black gloves. She dressed then came back to me and wow I thought she looked hot before I gave her a whip and some cuffs. Then posing her, I snapped even more pics after a few more minutes I pulled open the front of her corset “I need them tits” I told her as they came into view leaning in, I began sucking and fondling them, she began moaning. Reaching down I pulled the panties to one side and told her to straddle me. She obediently climbed on top of me and I felt my cock slide into her.  
I sighed with pleasure as I slowly began thrusting into her and in return, she gently rocked back and forth on top of me. Pulling her close we began kissing again while we fucked. When I once again began to feel the familiar feeling in my balls, I told her to get off me and lie down, then I kneeled over her and began tugging until I once again exploded all over her and couldn’t help taking some more pics before I told her to clean up and dress. As she went off to clean up, I did the same then we met back up and I took the pics I was paid to, then I gave her one more kiss and decided it was time to wake her.  
Hannah, I’m gonna wake you up in a few minutes, when I do you will not remember what just happened instead you will only remember what an amazing photographer I am. You will recommend me to your agent and all your celeb friends’ and will not want to work with another photographer. Do you understand” “yes” she replied “good, wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. She looked up at me “that was fun” she said “you’re the best” smiling I thanked her and told her the pics will be sent to her agent. She thanked me again and kissed me on the cheek and she left. I sat down exhausted “I love my life.”


	3. Dani Harmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the grown-up star of Tracy Beaker

** The Photoshoot Part 3: Dani Harmer. **

** By agreatercreator1@gmail.com **

This story is fiction I am not a photographer and have never met a celebrity except Richard O’Brian in a café once whom I have no desire to fuck. If you think hypnosis works like this in real life you’re a moron. If you try it I will not come and visit you in jail.

If you are under 18 then stop reading. I’m sure there’s a non-sexual my little pony site for you to visit.

If you are over 18 or ignored the previous sentence then enjoy.

This is my third of my Photoshoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include next time please let me know.

The Photoshoot Part 3: Dani Harmer.

by A Greater Creator

[agreatercreator1@gmail.com](mailto:agreatercreator1@gmail.com) (Contact me with any requests I mainly do MC) 

Hello, my names Alan I am 32 years old and I am a photographer who works with the rich and famous some may think that it would be a terrible job having to deal with stuck up divas. Well for me it’s the best job in the world. I got the camera flashgun as a reward for saving a gipsy you see the flashgun is special whoever is caught in it slips into a hypnotic trance. Of course, my life hasn’t always been this awesome for most of my career I was stuck taking baby photo’s and taking advantage of the odd MILF and I was happy with that. Until one agent made a mistake that’s when I got to have Maisie Williams I warped her mind and enjoyed her body. A week later I got a phone call from her agent asking me to handle Hannah Spearritt which I did.

That was 2 weeks ago and I was beginning to think that was where my look ran out. Then I got a call from another agent “Hi” she said “I have heard great things about you. I represent an actress called Dani Harmer, have you heard of her” “of course” I replied “Tracy Beaker” “quite” her agent agreed “but that was a long time ago and she is trying to prove herself a legitimate actress now. She needs a photoshoot to show her adult side to separate herself from the child star she once was. I have heard great things about you including that you are very professional so can you help?” “Absolutely, when do you want to do this?” “tomorrow she said at Mrs Harmers home” she gave me the address. “Don’t worry, I will be there.”

I pulled up outside her home at 11:45 the following morning and knocked on her door. When she answered I was blown away. She was gorgeous “Mrs Harmer, I’m Alan the Photographer” she smiled a warm and beautiful smile “Hi Alan, please call me Danni. Come in” we went in and through to the kitchen. “Would you like coffee?” “Please” Danni set about making a coffee. “So you know what I want today?” she asked “something that shows you as a woman, slightly risqué” I said she nodded “very slightly” she added “I don’t mind a few sexy poses and showing off my legs but that’s it, don’t be trying to get me to strip off. I don’t do that, understand?” I nodded “absolutely Danni” we drank our coffee and chatted while I fantasised about what I was gonna do with her once I made her strip off.

After we finished the coffee I got up “I will go set up” Dani smiled “I will go get changed” I headed to the living room and she headed upstairs. 10 minutes later she came back down she was wearing a silk dress with a slit up one side and what I presumed were stockings with a white floral design “well how do I look” she asked “gr great” I stammered blushing, she smiled “shall we begin” I nodded, and we got into position. I began snapping away as she smiled and posed we snapped away for 10 minutes then I decided it was time “hold on a sec Dani I’m just gonna change the flash” I put my special flash on then stood back up. Turning to Dani I set the flash off and watched the familiar sight of eyes glazing over as she sunk into the trance. My latest plaything “Ok Dani” I told her “I think we should do some nudes”. She stripped down to her white silk underwear that went perfectly with her stockings and suspenders “hold on Dani” she paused and I posed her snapping a few pics “Ok carry on love” she stripped out of her underwear I got her to keep her stockings on and had her pose for me again.

After snapping a few more pics of her perfect body I decided it was time for some fun smiling I undid my trousers and pulled out my erect cock “Ok Dani why not have a play with this” she took it in her hand and began sliding her hand up and down my shaft it felt wonderful her hand moving up and down getting faster and faster “Dani” she looked up at me still pumping away “I’m gonna need you to suck it” She took me in her mouth and began sucking “oh god Dani, that’s good keep it up. Oh god you slut you love sucking cock don’t you” she nodded while still sucking after a few more minutes in her mouth I lifted her up and spun her around then kneeling behind her I found the entrance to her pussy with the tip of my dick and I slid in and reaching round to take a breast in each hand, I began fucking her. It wasn’t long before the feeling took me and pulling out I spun her around just in time to spray her pretty little face with cum. Helping her to her feet I told her to smile and pose as I took pictures of her cum covered face.

After I finished I passed her her dress and underwear and told her to clean up. A few minutes later she re-entered the room cleaned and dressed and I put her back in position. “Ok, Dani I am about to wake you up when I do you will not remember what just happened instead you will only remember what an amazing photographer I am. You will recommend me to your agent and all your celeb friends’ and will not want to work with another photographer. Do you understand” “yes” she replied “good, wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” She blinked “I think we're done” she smiled “great” she looked at her watch “Blimey 3 hours. It only felt like about 30 minutes, guess its true-time does fly. I enjoyed that” I couldn’t help but smile “Yeah I enjoyed it too” with that I packed up and left Dani to her day.

Next: Maisie Williams and Sophie Turner


	4. Maisie Williams & Sophie Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie is back for more and she has brought a friend.

** The Photoshoot Part 4: Maisie Williams and Sophie Turner. **

** By agreatercreator@gmail.com **

** **

_MC, M/F/F, Maisie Williams, Sophie Turner._

This story is fiction I am not a photographer and have never met a celebrity except Richard O’Brian in a café once whom I have no desire to fuck. If you think hypnosis works like this in real life, you’re a moron. If you try it, I will not come and visit you in jail.

If you are under 18 then stop reading. I’m sure there’s a non-sexual my little pony site for you to visit.

If you are over 18 or ignored the previous sentence, then enjoy.

This is the fourth of my Photoshoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include next time please let me know.

Hello, my names Alan I am 32 years old and I am a photographer who works with the rich and famous some may think that it would be a terrible job having to deal with stuck up divas. Well for me it’s the best job in the world. I got the camera flashgun as a reward for saving a gipsy you see the flashgun is special whoever is caught in it slips into a hypnotic trance. Of course, my life hasn’t always been this awesome for most of my career I was stuck taking baby photos and taking advantage of the odd MILF and I was happy with that. Until one agent made a mistake that’s when I got to have Maisie Williams, I warped her mind and enjoyed her body. Then I got to fuck Hannah Spearritt and Danni Harmer. Can life get any better? That question got answered the very next day with a phone call from Maisie herself “hey hun, Maisie here I have a favour to ask” I was grinning down the phone “now that Game of Thrones is over me and Sophie want to get some pics to remember our time together and I thought who better than the world’s greatest photographer to do us. So, can you squeeze us in?” “Of course,” I told her “I always have room to do you, my dear, are you free Friday morning” “yep see you then, bye hun” she hung up. I couldn’t believe it a second go with Maisie and this time Sophie Turner was coming to play.

Friday seemed to take months to arrive but eventually, it did. I was buzzing around my studio not able to concentrate on anything until finally my buzzer rang “Miss Williams and Miss Turner are here sir” my cock reacted to the words and my mouth went dry “send them in” I croaked and a few seconds later Maisie Williams and Sophie Turner walked into my studio they were stunning and I was eager to fuck them “hey hun, miss me?” Maisie asked as if we were the oldest of friends. “Of course,” I told her with a smile “anyway” she continued “this is Sophie, I told her how great our session was and how great it felt to work with a true professional, so she wanted to meet.” Sophie just nodded.

“Shall we get started?” I asked trying to sound professional the girls shifted and followed my direction in front of the screen “Ok girls let’s get started” they choose their first pose and hugged each other I already had my camera and special flash set and ready to go. Picking it up I turned to the girls smile, they did, and the flash went off, they were mine.

I stood looking at the starlets who were frozen in their hug staring straight ahead with their eyes glazed over waiting for my command. I started by snapping some pics then suggested they kiss, as they slid their tongues in each other’s mouths I began snapping away. I flipped a switch on my camera turning it from pictures to video and pressed record. “Ok girls why don’t you help each other undress.” The two starlets stopped kissing then Maisie began grabbing the hem of Sophie's shirt and pulled it up over her head and as if taking that as permission Sophie did the same to Maisie then Maisie undid Sophies bottoms and they fell to the floor and again Sophie followed suit removing Maisie’s jeans. That’s enough girls you can carry on kissing, they slid their tongues back in each other’s mouths Sophie in her powder blue underwear and Maisie was wearing pink flowery bra and panties. I quickly undressed then approached the girls.

Smiling I placed my hands on their arses “my turn” they stopped kissing and turned their heads, I kissed Sophie first then Maisie “mmmm that’s nice” I muttered “now let’s lose the underwear I watched as they peeled off each other’s underwear and carried on kissing taking there hands I led them to the sofa and pulled it out into a bed. “Lay down Maisie” obeying Maisie laid on the bed “Sophie, I want you to pleasure Maisie with your tongue” Kneeling on the edge of the bed she and buried her face in Maisie’s pussy and buried her tongue as deep. As Maisie writhed and moaned with pleasure, I got behind Sophie taking hold of her hips I stuck my cock in her glistening pussy and started pumping away. Sophies moans were muffled by Maisie’s pussy and Maisie’s were becoming louder as she orgasmed, this was enough to push Sophie over the edge as she lifted her head and came to a screaming orgasm. Pulling out I went to the top of the bed and shoved my cock in Maisie’s mouth the pulling Sophie up to me and began kissing her. With Maisie sucking on me and the taste of Maisie on Sophie’s lips I didn’t last long and pulled out just in time to cover Maisie’s face in hot cum.

I was spent but not finished. I ordered the girls to play with each other while I recuperated and was soon ready for round two.

This time I had Sophie lay down and told Maisie to return the favour. She buried her head and began licking away at Sophie’s pussy once again I took up position at the bottom of the bed and buried my cock deep in Maisie and began pumping away, it felt wonderful reaching round I grabbed Maisie’s little tits and began massaging them pumping faster, the faster I pumped, the faster Maisie licked and the louder Sophie moaned. It wasn’t long before once again the girls reached their climax. Pulling out I ran to the top of the bed and my cock found Sophie’s eager mouth and I kissed Maisie deeply tasting Sophie’s sweet juices and again before long, I was covering her face in cum.

I ordered them both lay down it was my turn to taste them both first I buried my face in between Maisie’s legs it tasted divine as I lapped away at her slit as I reached over and buried my fingers in Sophie’s slit. It was obvious the girls were enjoying themselves almost as much as I was. I reluctantly pulled my tongue out of Maisie and my fingers out of Sophie then swapped burying my tongue in Sophie and giving little Maisie my fingers. Sophie tasted as good as Maisie, but Maisie felt much tighter around my fingers.

It wasn’t long before Sophie was enjoying her third orgasm of the day, so I returned my tongue to Maisie and kept on till she was orgasming as well. Stepping back, I pulled them both two their feet. They were both sweating and trembling I doubted they had ever cum so much in such a short space of time, giving them both another kiss I pushed them to their knees and told them to suck me together. They soon began working together and I started taking more pictures as Maisie sucked on my tip and Sophie licked and nibbled on the shaft. Both girls had a hand playing with my balls. “MMM that’s nice girls” I really didn’t last long at all and before long I was plastering both girls with cum. They looked beautiful drenched in my seed I got them to kiss again as I snapped more pics there face sticking together with cum.

After snapping a few more pics I sent them to clean up and dress then I took some standard pics and possess then I spoke.

“Ok girls I’m gonna wake you up, when I do all you will remember is what a fantastic session it was. I am the best most professional photographer you have ever worked with and you can’t wait to work with me again. You will tell all your friends and agents how great I am. Do you both understand?” “Yes” they both replied “Good, 5,4,3,2,1 and wake” I snapped my fingers and both girls came too.

“Wow I feel so good and relaxed,” said Sophie “yeah” agreed Maisie “me too” I smiled “I aim to please girls” they both giggled “so good session?” “Amazing,” both girls said together, “Told you he was great Soph” “he is” Sophie replied “its so good to work with a guy who isn’t trying to take advantage of us” Maisie nodded “I would never do that,” I told them.

As they left both girls gave me a kiss on the cheek “see you again sweetie” Maisie said as they left.

Sitting down I checked the pics mmmm more to add to my increased collection.

Who’s next. Message me with requests.


	5. The Photoshoot Part 5: Emma Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Emma Watson's new head shots

**The Photoshoot Part 5: Emma Watson.**  
**By A Greater Creator**  
  
_MC, M/F, Emma Watson._  
This is the fifth of my Photoshoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include next time please let me know.  
The Photoshoot Part 5: Emma Watson

Over the last couple of months, I had become quite well known among certain celebrity circles and was getting phone calls nearly every other day, although over the last month or so I had only had a male clients but each one I suggested recommending me to female friends. My most famous recent client was Daniel Radcliffe; I used my special flash so I could give him the usual suggestion.

“You will leave thinking how great I am and will tell your hot female friends whatever you need too, to get them here”

That was two weeks ago then the other day I looked in my appointment book and almost fainted when I read:

Thursday, 2pm, Mrs E Watson.

So here I am Thursday 1:58 and I’m so excited. I almost came in my pants when my buzzer went “Mrs Watson’s here” my secretary called through.

Getting up I went through to the reception and there she was in all her beauty.

“Hello, Mrs Watson”

She looked at me and did not look impressed at all

“You’re a man” she stated

I looked down at myself then back at her

“I am”

“Do you have any female photographers?”

“No, just me”

“Daniel never said, you were male”

“Does it matter? I’m good at my job”

“Yes, it matters” she grew frustrated “another business dominated by men another way for the patriarchy to use their power to dominate women.”

Oh, great I thought she’s a feminist, somehow, I had forgotten about all the recent articles about her.

“I have no power here I assured her, you have it all. You say what photos to take, what poses, what you wear. All I do is point the camera, then afterwards you decide what happens to what pictures, which we keep and which we delete. You have all the power I’m just a monkey with a camera.”

She actually smiled at this, the idea of her having the power obviously appealed to her.

“Ok fine” she said after a few minutes “but if I’m not one hundred percent satisfied, you will delete all the pictures and I will make sure everyone knows what a pathetic waste of time you are, deal?”

I nodded “deal”

It was obvious that no matter how good the pictures where she was planning on ruining me. But I didn’t care because I knew she would soon change her mind. I led her through to my studio and she took off her coat. She sat on the stool, while I set up my camera.

“What’s taking so long, you should set up in advance, so you don’t keep a client waiting”

I decided to get her straight away no point wasting time with her, so I attached my special flash, then turned to her.

“Ok, I’m ready, Emma” I told her

“about time, and It’s Mrs. Watson” she replied

She put on a fake smile as I took a picture as the flash went off her eyes glazed, and I knew I had her.

“Emma, are you ok?” I asked

She smiled a genuine and beautiful smile “I’m fine”

“good, now let’s take some pictures, business before pleasure”

“Ok” she said still smiling

We spent about 10 minutes taking lots of pictures to keep her agent happy then I stopped

“Now Emma, It’s time for some fun pics, you ready?”

She nodded

I passed her a clothes bag.

“Go get changed I told her; I picked this outfit out especially for you”

She went into the changing room to change, after a few minutes she came back wearing the outfit I had bought her. A Hogwarts, Gryffindor school uniform and grey knee socks. She looked amazing got her to sit on the stool as I took more pics, then crouching in front of her I told her to open her legs which she did revealing the pink cotton panties I had picked out for her. I snapped a couple more shots. I then told her to sit on the floor legs spread showing her panties and passed her a replica of Hermione’s wand and told her to suck the tip. I snapped more pics as she placed the wand in her mouth and began giving it a blowjob. It only took a few seconds to whip out my erect cock and snatching the wand away I smiled.

“Here Emma, use my wand”

She just shrugged then taking hold of my cock she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck, her lips felt so soft and warm on the tip of my cock then she slid me further into her wet mouth. I could feel her tongue lapping at the underside of me as I slid further into her mouth. I took hold of the back of her head and began fucking her mouth.

“Oh yeah Emma, finally using your mouth the right way.”

I kept pumping into Emma’s mouth now so deep my balls were slapping against her chin, her eyes were watering but she kept on sucking like the good little slut she was and it wasn’t long before I was filling her mouth with cum and she kept on sucking and swallowing.

It took me a few minutes to recover.

“Ok, Hermione” I said, as I put down my camera and picked up my camcorder “because that’s who you are isn’t it?”

She nodded

I started filming and switched on some sultry music. “I want you to strip for me, seduce me”

Emma started to sway her hips and run her hands all over her body sliding her skirt up a giving quick flashes of her panties. After a pew minutes of swaying she peeled of her jumper and her tie, then she began to slowly unbutton her blouse, as her pink bra came into view I felt my throat begin to dry and my groin tingle. As the blouse hit the floor I beckoned her too me as she approached she slid her skirt of and stood before me in just her underwear.

I smiled at her “keep going”

She slowly stripped off the bra, soon followed by her panties and she looked so good wearing nothing but grey knee socks and black shoes.

“Hermione I’m gonna fuck you now, ok?”

“OK” she replied.

“Bend over the stool”

Obeying she approached the stool and assumed the position stripping I got behind her and slammed my cock deep into her, she let out a moan a mix of pleasure and pain and I began thrusting. Reaching around her I cupped her small firm tits and began kneading them. Thrusting harder and faster. After a couple of minutes, she began pushing back against me and moaning louder and louder.

“That’s right” I whispered into her ear “deep down all you feminists are whores, aren’t you?”

“Yess” she screamed as she orgasmed “Yes we are”

Her words pushed me to the edge and pulling out I threw her too her knees and came all over her face and tits.

Then snapping a few mor picks I told her to clean up and get dressed.

Once dressed she sat on the stool.

“Ok Emma, when I wake you, you will realise how wrong you were too doubt me. I am the best photographer you have ever worked with, understand?”

She nodded

“Good, now I’m gonna count down from 5 when I snap my fingers wake up. 5,4,3,2,1, I snapped my fingers and she smiled.

“Well, that was great” she looked serious for a second “I’m sorry, you are an amazing photographer, I was so rude. I have to be less judgemental in future”

I smiled “It’s ok”

She smiled again “Thank you. I will tell my agent how great you where”

With that she picked up her coat and left.


	6. The Photoshoot Part 6: Karen Gillan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Gillan arrives at the studio for an impromptu session

** The Photoshoot Part 6: Karen Gillan. **   
** By A Greater Creator **   
  


_MC, M/F, Karen Gillan._

This is the sixth of my Photoshoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include in future please let me know.

  
The Photoshoot Part 6: Karen Gillan

I was becoming well known in the celebrity world and my appointment book was almost full. I even upgraded my studio. I got into work and began setting up then looked in my appointment book.

“hmmm a clear day, no appointments”

I considered having a day out maybe visiting one of my playthings when my secretary buzzed through.

“Alan, there is someone here too see you”

Curious I went through to reception and froze as I was face to face with Karen Gillan.

“Err Hello Mrs Gillan”

She smiled “Karen” she offered me her hand “pleased to meet you”

“The pleasure is mine” I assured her “So how can I help”

“I need a shoot. I have an offer of a modelling gig but need to show them some work, I need them asap”

“Well, you’re in luck” I explained with a smile “I’m free today. Do you want to come through?”

She nodded and followed me through to my studio.

“OK Karen what do you need?”

We sat down and she explained what the job was and what she needed from me and we spent the next hour getting what she needed. Including a few in her underwear.

After we had I smiled.

“Just need a few more, but I have to change the flash”

She just sat there in her pretty pink underwear. I attached my special flash the turned back to her

“OK Karen ready”

She nodded “sure” She stood back up and posed as I pressed the flash, her eyes glazed, and I smiled.

“Karen, I’m going to kiss you now, but that’s ok you want me to kiss you. You’ve wanted it since you walked through my door haven’t you?”

She nods slowly. Stripping, I walked up to her and placing my hands on her arse I pulled her into me, and we kissed, As our tongues met and danced around in our passionate embrace my hands groped and caressed her perfect buttocks. Still kissing her I turned her around so she was facing away head turned so we could kiss over her shoulder, My erection pressing between her arse cheeks I began gently rubbing against her as my hands ran over her stomach to her bra. Reaching behind I unclipped it and it fell to the floor leaving me free to molest her bare breasts as I did she began grinding against me. After a few minutes I stepped back and took out my camera.

“Panties off”

Without a word she slipped them down and stepped out of them.

“Now smile”

I told her taking a few shots as she smiled and posed for me.

“God you are perfect”

I told her as I looked from her radiant smile, to her pert little tits and down to her perfectly trimmed pussy

“thankyou”

I approached her and kissed her again first her lips, then her neck and then I moved over her breasts stopping to suck on each nipple then moving further down I kneeled and kissed her most sensitive area. She let out a moan as my tongue lapped at her slit. She tasted as perfect as she looked. Pushing her back I inserted my tongue as deep as I could her legs wrapped around me and held me tight as I tongued deeper and deeper.

After few minutes she came I stood back up.

“Your turn” I said “suck me”

Bending she took me in her mouth and began sucking

As her mouth slid up and down on my cock, I could feel her tongue swirling round. I grabbed my camera and filmed her sucking away.

“Mmmm that feels wonderful”

She took me deeper into her mouth and began massaging my balls with her right hand. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer but I wasn’t finished yet.

I pulled out then taking her hand I dragged her to the bed and threw her onto it she landed on her side then just laid there. I set the camera down at the perfect angle to catch all the action then climbed on behind her then lifting her leg I penetrated her. I began thrusting into her and she once again began to moan with pleasure.

As I thrusted into her, I reached round and began playing with her tits the I whispered into her ear

“keep smiling for the camera my little ginger whore”

I trusted harder and harder and her moaning got louder and louder until she had another screaming orgasm, this is why my studio was soundproof.

I pulled out and rolled onto my back.

“Finish me off” I commanded

Karen obediently rolled over to face me then slid down my body and taking my cock in her hand began licking it from root to tip, while gently pumping her hand up and down. She really had a talent for pleasing men. It wasn’t long before my balls tightened and with a grunt, I came everywhere all over her face and hand.

Making sure I got it all on camera I ordered Karen to clean up and get dressed, As she did I dressed as well. When we were both dressed, I sat her down.

“Karen, I’m going to wake you, when I do you will realise that I am the best photographer you have ever worked with, understand? All you will want to do is tell everyone, especially you hot celebrity friends how great and professional I am, do you understand?”

She nodded

“Good, now I’m gonna count down from 5 when I snap my fingers wake up. 5,4,3,2,1, I snapped my fingers and she smiled.

“All done” I said smiling

“Wow, that was great, you are an amazing photographer, thankyou for squeezing in me.” She paused and laughed “I mean squeezing me in”

“Believe me, the pleasure was mine.”

I walked her back to reception and we said our goodbyes. I headed back into my studio to clean up after another successful photoshoot.

Coming soon The Photoshoot Part 7: Emilia Clarke


	7. Emilia Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia Clarke arrives for a shoot

This is the seventh of my Photo shoot series if you can think of a celebrity or group you would like to include next time please let me know.

The Photo shoot Part 7: Emilia Clarke

I arrived at the studio about 10:15 I was running late but was still earlier then my first appointment at 10:30. It was gonna be another good day my first appointment was another Game of Thrones slut I looked at the book it read 10:30 E. Clarke.

She arrived at 10:45 and was shown through to my studio.

“Hello Miss Clarke”

“Hi” she smiled at me “sorry I’m late”

She had a beautiful smile and was wearing a blue flowery dress.

“No problem, please come through”

She followed me through to my studio

“Ok, Miss Cla…”

“Emilia”

“ok Emilia, what is it you’re looking for today?”

“I need some new headshots”

Nodding I smiled “well that’s easy enough”

I motion to the stool “would you like to take a seat”

Still smiling Emilia sits on the stool and positions herself as I pick up my camera, we start off innocent enough just snapping a few pictures.

“You know” I said while swapping flashes “I’m getting quite popular with the Game of |Thrones cast”

“Oh”

“Yeah, so far I’ve had Maisie and Sophie. Now I’m getting to have you”

She chuckled “you need to watch your phrasing, that sounds very inappropriate”

I laughed “It did, didn’t it?”

As I said it, I spun round and used my flash on her, and she instantly slipped into a trance.

“It’s true though” I said as I stroke her face. “I do get to have you, take off the dress.”

Without a response Emilia took the hem of her dress and pulled it op and over her head then just stood there in her lacey black underwear.

I wrapped my arms around her cupping her beautiful arse

“Kiss me”

She leaned in and we shared a long passionate kiss as we kissed my hands crawled up her back and unclipped her bra then as I stepped back it fell off revealing her beautiful breasts to my hungry eyes.

I pulled her towards me again and this time latched my mouth onto her left nipple and began sucking as my tongue licked away. My left hand began rubbing up and down her back and my right hand slipped inside the back of her panties groping at her bare arse. I unlatched from her left breast and latched onto her right.

After a few minutes of Sucking and caressing I stopped and began to undress.

“Remove your panties” I ordered.

Is I picked up my camera and clicked a few pics as she kicked her panties off. I then led her back to the stool and bent her over it.

“Emilia, I’m going to fuck you now”

She just nodded as I placed my hands on her hips and groaned when I thrust into her.

She felt wonderful my cock was in paradise as I thrust further into her she began letting out little whimpers.

Reaching around I took hold of her tits and groped at them as I continued to pound her. After a few more minutes of pounding I turned her around and pushed her down on her knees. She knelt there looking up at me.

“Use your mouth” I told her.

She gently kissed the tip before licking the underside then took me in her mouth and began to gently suck my cock. I looked down at her sucking away and picked up my camera

“Emilia look up”

Still sucking away like a champ, she looked up at me and I snapped a few pics.

“that feels great sweetheart” I told her

“HANK HOO” she replied

It wasn’t long before I felt myself building.

“Ok” I said as I slipped my cock out of her mouth just in time to cover her face and tits in my cum. I smiled down at her “wow. You look amazing like that”

I took a few more pictures then told her to get cleaned up and dressed. When she was she came back through

I took some pictures for her and then sat her down giving her one last kiss then I stepped away and got dressed. I returned to my latest toy

“Emilia, I’m going to wake you, when I do you will think that I am an awesome photographer have shown all the pics and you have picked the ones you like, understand?”

She nodded “yes”

“All you will want to do is tell everyone, especially you hot celebrity friends how great and professional I am. Now I’m gonna count down from 5 when I snap my fingers wake up. 5,4,3,2,1.”

I snapped my fingers and she smiled.

“Thankyou. You are an amazing photographer”

I smiled “Pleasure, I will forward the prints you chose and my bill to your agent”

“Great” she smiled again as she got up and left.

I sat down happy another successful day.

Soon: Part 8: Jane Douglas & Ellen Rose


End file.
